Tipo de novio Akatsuki
by GFernandaV
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿como seria ser novia de algún Akatsuki? bien pues Akira te dirá como es ser novia de cada uno de los integrantes de esta gran organización de criminales. Una serie de one-shots en los que veremos lo difícil que puede ser ganar totalmente el corazón de cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki. Porque... realmente no es tan fácil amar a un criminal.
1. ¿A quien amas más?

Un silencio profundo inundaba toda la habitación, la tenue luz de una lámpara era lo único que iluminaba unas pálidas manos que se movían con precisión y gran agilidad tomando piezas y ensamblando cada una en su lugar con mucha delicadeza.

-haaa- un largo suspiro salió de los labios de una chica pelinegra que miraba atentamente como su "novio" trabajaba en una nueva marioneta.

-" ver trabajar a Sasori es fascinante, me gusta mucho cómo puede convertir algo tan sencillo como la madera, en algo tan bello y mortal a la vez como lo son sus marionetas"-pensaba Akira mirando al pelirrojo trabajar.

-" no cabe duda que es fascinante, sin embargo..."- la pelinegra levanto la vista, para verlo, pero él no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- " me gustaría que fuera más..."- decía acercándose lentamente a Sasori.

-¿Sasori?- lo llamo en un susurro, y el aludido voltio a verla.

-"si tan solo...- pensaba ella mientras se acercaba más a él.

Su mirada estaba clavada en sus labios pero por un momento levanto la vista para mirar aquellos ojos grises tan inexpresivos.

-" tan solo quisiera que"- estando a centímetros de sus labios la pelinegra susurro lentamente- TE AMO- y lo beso ella lo besaba con mucho amor, como si quisiera que el entendiera que ella hablaba muy enserio, pero él ni siquiera se movió y tampoco le correspondió.

-" ME AMARAS"-

Ella se apartó lentamente, el solo se giró y siguió trabajando sin darle importancia.

Ella bajo la mirada y volvió a su lugar resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

"No sé por qué me siento tan mal, después de todo esto es normal, desde hace un año que somos novios y en todo este tiempo el jamás me ha dicho ni siquiera TE QUIERO, tampoco había correspondido a uno solo de mis besos o abrazos _,_ incluso la que se declaró fui !YO!- Akira no dejaba de pensar en esto mientras miraba las piezas aun sin ensamblar.

-" yo estoy segura de que lo amo, pero el...- dirigió su mirada a Sasori que en ese momento estaba administrando el veneno a cada parte de la marioneta.

Akira tomo entre sus manos la pieza más cercana que tenía y la comenzó a inspeccionar.

-" a veces me pregunto ¿a quién amara más, a sus marionetas o a mí? Y me es triste reconocer que siempre la respuesta es la misma... a _ellas._ Y es entonces que me pregunto ¿realmente me ama?

No lo sé, pero cuanto me gustaría que pudiera responder con un sí"- ella sonrió ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

Y mientras pasaba su mano por aquella pieza, no se percató de que había precio nado un botón y activado una trampa, de una punta salió repentinamente una púa muy filosa, ella soltó de inmediato la pequeña pieza al sintir un pequeño dolor en su mano.

\- auch- dijo al ver su dedo índice, del cual comenzó a salir un líquido carmesí.

-hay no, no,no,- decía mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para detener la sangre.

Estaba muy ocupada buscando algo que le pudiera servir, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien jalo su mano herida, cundo se percató se giró rápidamente para encontrarse como Sasori mirando atentamente la herida.

-Sa..Sasori- dijo sorprendí la pelinegra por la acción de este.

Sasori solo siguió mirando como la sangre continuaba brotando.

-Mmm- murmuró el pelirrojo jalando un poco más la mano de Akira, cuando la tubo más cerca abrió sus labios e introdujo el dedo de Akira en su boca.

Akira se sonrojo de inmediato por el repentino comportamiento de Sasori, no entendía por qué, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sasori lamia la sangre de la herida de Akira y esta solo podía disfrutar del tibio contacto de su lengua.

-Sa..Sasori- dijo ella muy sonrojada.

Sasori levanto la mirada y la vio directo a los ojos, ella no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la aparto rápidamente.

El saco su dedo de su boca pero no soltó su mano. Mientras sostenía la mano de Akira, tomo con su mano libre la pieza con la que la pelinegra se había lastimado. Akira lo miro dudosa.

Sasori miro la pieza detenidamente, frunció el seno y sin pensarlo presiono la pieza en su puño y esta se fragmento en miles de pedazos.

-!sasori!-dijo Akira sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo.

-"debe estar enojado por tratar así sus cosas"- pensó ella preocupada.

Sasori saco de sus dedos múltiples hilos de chakra y tomo muchas de las piezas que estaban en la mesa y con suma brusquedad las destruyo también, las piezas salieron disparadas a diferentes puntos de la habitación, estrellándose en las paredes.

-¿!pe..pero que haces Sasori!? !Basta!- decía la pelinegra asustada, mirando como su novio destruía la marioneta, reduciéndola a escombros.

-!Basta Sasori, BASTA!- Akira trataba de controlar a Sasori, pero cuando ella intentaba algo era inútil, Sasori aún tenía su mano sujetada y no podía moverla.

Todo se había vuelto un caos, la marioneta estaba completamente destruida y ya no quedaba nada más que los diminutos fragmentos regados por la habitación.

Akira no pudo más y comenzó a llorar agachando su cabeza. Sasori al darse cuenta se detuvo de inmediato y miro a la pelinegra llorar.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- dijo la joven entre sollozos- ¿por qué destruir lo que más amas?-

-¿lo..que más amo?- la miro confundido.

-!si!, ¿por qué destrozar lo único que realmente te importa? Ellas son tu vida, no entiendo por qué dañas lo que lo único que amas.- la joven se sentía mal por hablar de eso, pero era verdad a él solo le importaban sus marionetas y ahora entendía que ella no significaba nada para él.

Sasori presiono delicadamente la mano de Akira, que aun sujetaba.

-destruí esa marioneta porque nada que te lastime a ti merece seguir viviendo, yo no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime nunca, y todo lo que lo haga por más mínimo que sea me encargaré de destruirlo- cuando Sasori termino de hablar Akira levanto su cabeza y lo miro incrédula, con los ojos bien abiertos

-no te quiero ver llorar más- dijo Sasori limpiando las lágrimas que traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas.

-Sasori- dijo ella aun sin crear lo que él había dicho.

-lo diré solo una vez Akira, así que escucha bien- dijo Sasori con su semblante serio- TE AMO

Akira abrí aún más los ojos, definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- tu eres lo más importante para mí en el mundo, las marionetas son mi gran pasión, pero incluso si la más valiosa de mi colección llegara a lastimarte aunque sea uno solo de tus cabellos, no dudaré en destruirla- los ojos de Sasori denotaban una seguridad que también le era trasmitida a Akira.

-Sasori yo creí que...-

-que no me importabas- termino de decir el- me importas mucho, pero debes de saber que no soy muy expresivo y es porque lo creo innecesario, si no te amara no dejaría que hicieras muchas cosas, en primera te hubiera rechazado, pero yo también quería que fuéramos algo, odio que me vean cuando trabajo en mis marionetas, pero me agrada tu compañía, no me gustan las sorpresas, pero me encanta cuando me besas o abrazas inesperadamente, odio esperar, pero por ti soy capaz de esperar el tiempo que sea para que te quedes dormida y yo pueda admirar la paz que trasmites al dormir y escucharte pronunciar mi nombre entre sueños, me fastidia escuchar a alguien por mucho tiempo, pero tu voz me parece hermosa-

Akira no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Sasori dijo eso.

-Aunque debo admitir que yo también debería ser algo diferente con tigo, es por eso que te digo esto, delante de los demás no esperes que te tome de la mano o cualquier otra acción de ese estilo por mínima que sea, pero cuando estemos solos las cosas serán muy diferentes, ¿entendiste?-

-¡si¡- dijo rápidamente, ahora se daba cuenta que muy a su manera, él siempre le había demostrado que la amaba, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al tener en claro por fin todo eso.

En ese momento Sasori la jalo de la mano haciendo que ella cayera sentada en sus piernas, de inmediato Akira se sonrojo y eso solo hizo que Sasori disfrutara aún más, paso su otra mano por su cintura y la atrajo más a él, la miro a los ojos y por fin soltó su mano, solo para poder pasarla también por su espalda y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo mediante un abrazo.

Akira no podía contener toda la felicidad que sentía, saber que el realmente sentía y hacia todo eso por ella, y fue ahí cuando recapacito sobre algo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

-¿sa..Sasori?- dijo ella separándose un poco de él.

-¿mm?-

-¿en verdad digo tu nombre dormida?- pregunto ella algo apenada y mirando para otro lado.

Pero la mano de Sasori tomo su mentón con delicadeza haciendo que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos.

\- múltiples veces, pero me alegra saber que aun en tus sueños piensas en mi- dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y las ansias por sentir los labios del otros cada vez eran mayores. Sasori la volvió a tomar de la cintura y ella paso sus manos por su cuello. Y sin poder esperar más unieron sus labios en ese tan anhelado beso, ella por primera vez podía sentir que el también le correspondía al amor que ella intentaba darle en cada movimiento, el disfrutaba cada rose de sus labios con los de ella, tan suaves, tan finos y tan deliciosos.

-" ahora puedo responder mis preguntas con una respuesta de la cual estoy 100% segura, ¿a quién amara más, a sus marionetas o a mí? la respuesta, A MI. ¿Realmente me ama? SI, de eso puedo estar totalmente segura. Sasori me ama de la misma manera que lo amo yo, EL REALMENTE ME AMA"-

SER NOVIA DE SASORI ES: COMPETIR CON SUS MARIONETAS EN UNA BATALLA QUE SE QUE GANARE.

!y aquí lo tienen! el primero de los one-shots.

espero que les guste, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para cada chico. asi que diganme, ¿de quien quieren que sea el siguiente?.

o por cierto espero les haya gustado ^_^


	2. Onii-san

\- Kakuzu, pero que guapo te vez- y ahí estaba yo, intentando coquetearle a mi mejor amigo.

-gracias- y ahí estaba el, siguiéndome la corriente.

-mmmm, dime que te parecería si tú y yo hoy salimos a algún lado- dije acercándomele mas y poniendo una de mis manos en su pecho.

\- adonde tú quieras- dijo el poniendo una mano en mi cintura.

Sonreí al escuchar un pequeño carraspeo a mis espaldas.

-se puede saber que estas haciendo con mi imooto grandísimo imbécil- el grito de Hidan se escuchó a nuestras espaldas.

Me gire y mire con una sonrisa a mi "hermano mayor".

-naaaaa, ¿qué pasa onii-san?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

\- pasa que ya te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de este bastardo-

\- modula tu vocabulario con migo idiota, además Akira ya está grandesita- Kakuzu se notaba tan tranquilo y serio como siempre.

\- naaaa no me digas que hacer y menos con mi hermanita-

\- idiota- dijo una vez más Kakuzu.

\- Akira, necesito hablar con tigo- cuando Hidan dijo eso me emocione mucho y no tarde en correr a su lado.

Hidan se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Akira- dijo Hidan cuando llegamos a los pies de la escalera que daba a las habitaciones.

\- dime-

\- yo... mmmm-

-"dímelo Hidan, anda"- no deja de pensar en lo que me diría.

\- veras yo quería pedirte, un favor-

-¿un favor?- de inmediato perdí toda esperanza.

\- sí, veraz quería pedirte que vigilaras a Pain y Konan por un rato-

\- pero si ellos no están, además ¿para qué quieres que los vigile?- dije confundida.

\- ya sé que no están lo que quiero es que vigiles que no lleguen y si lo hacen por favor avísame cuanto antes-

-eeee, por qué?-

\- veras yo...-

-¿Hidan?- de repente escuche una voz chillona proveniente de la parte superior de las escaleras.

Levante la vista y vi a una chica albina de cabellos largos y debo admitir, con un cuerpo increíble.

-aaaa ya veo, planeas acostarte con esa- dije señalándola.

-mmmm andana, hazlo por mí, por tu onii-san, ¿sí?- dijo haciendo cara de perrito.

-haaaa- supere no podía negarme - está bien, anda ve y diviértete- dije sin más.

De repente sentí como me abrazaba muy fuerte y me levantaba del piso, sentí como mi sonrojo se hacía presente.

-!GRACIAS! Eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo-

\- y tú el mejor onii-san de todos-

Me bajo y sin tardar subió las escaleras, no despegue mi vista de el hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, con la albina ya en brazos. Escucho como una puerta se cero y fue ahí cuando me derrumbe.

\- mira que idiota que soy, mira que pensar que el podría hacerme caso- dije entre sollozos.

\- sin duda eres muy idiota, en eso te pareces a el- dijo Kakuzu a mis espaldas.

\- no somos hermanos de sangre tonto- le dije sin darme la vuelta.

\- lo sé pero sin duda le has aprendido muy bien eso- me di la vuelta y él estaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras.

\- tienes razón, le he aprendido muy bien como ser idiota, incluso creo que puedo llegar a superarlo-

\- no, tampoco es para tanto- me acerque a él y lo mire a los ojos.

\- no funciono- susurre lentamente.

\- tampoco fue tu mejor idea el coquetearme- dijo burlón.

-anda, no te burles, en su momento parecía una buena idea- dije poniéndome a su lado.

\- lo que no me explico es cómo fue que yo acepte participar-

\- porque me quieres- dije sonriéndole.

\- idiota- dijo el pero me paso una mano por mi cabello negro.

\- mi hermano es el rey de los idiotas, ¿qué esperabas?-

\- espero que me pagues- dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- naaaa tú no puedes hacerme un favor sin cobrar- le entregue una bolsa que contenía el dinero.

\- Akira, ¿en verdad piezas seguir intentándolo?- me pregunto y yo entendí de inmediato de lo que hablaba.

\- lo amo Kakuzu y no puedo ignorar lo que siento por el tan fácil mente- era cierto yo lo amaba y no podía ignorar lo sentía por el tan fácilmente, me había enamora de el perdidamente, pero el...

-haaaaaaaaa- un gemido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Agache aún más la mirada sabiendo de donde provenía.

\- idiota- escuche murmurar a Kakuzu.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- de nuevo otro gemido se escuchó, me sentía tan poca cosa.

\- me pregunto si alguna vez podrá verme como algo más que una hermana pequeña-

\- lo dudo- dijo Kakuzu. Era un maldito insensible, pero tenía razón.

Desde que había llegado a este lugar me había enamorado de Hidan a pesar de su actitud, el al mismo tiempo me había tomado mucho carillo, pero solo como su hermana menor, siempre me trataba de esa manera y nada más.

-haaaaaaaaaaaa- un nuevo gemido se dejó escuchar, rompiendo el repentino silencio.

-¡Akira¡- escuche una voz se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotros.

Por la puerta entro un muy molesto Deidara.

-eeeee? Deidara sempai- dije algo sorprendida.

-Akira, ¿podrías decirle al imbécil de tu hermano que ¡se calle¡? molesta- Deidara estaba muy alterado, pero eso era muy normal en él.

\- Akira as algo con el pervertido de tu hermano- dijo Sasori entrando también.

\- Akira sempai, Tobi tiene dolor de cabeza y le duele más con el ruido que hace Hidan sempai- Tobi también se quejaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Suerte que todos los demás no estaban porque si estuvieran definitivamente esto sería peor.

-eeeeeee verán chicos-

\- ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo?- la vos de Pain-sama me tomo por sorpresa.

Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose, ¡ no puede ser¡.

\- por favor no digan nada y les prometo que no volverá a pasar- dije algo desesperada por que le contaran algo.

-mmmmmm-

-POR FAVOR- dije poniendo cara de corderito.

-ESTA BIEN- dijeron todos al unísono.

No espera más y corrí lo más rápido que pude espaleras arriba. Iba lo más rápido que me era posible y casi salgo volando por el pasillo al intentar detenerme en la puerta. Cuando por fin logre estabilizarme sin pensarlo tome la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Hidan y la gire, abrí la puerta si detenerme a tocar... ERROR.

Cuando entre pude ver como la muy zorra le hacia una felación a Mi hermano, Hidan la tenía tomada de su largo cabello blanco y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró al momento en que me vio.

\- ¡Akira¡- dijo él y de un jalón se quitó a la perra albina.

Rápidamente tomo sus pantalones y se los puso, la albina muy descaradamente seguía desnuda y sonriente, yo simplemente no me podía mover pero sabía que tenía que hablar.

-O..Oni..Onii-samn, Pain-sama acaba de llegar y viene para acá- dije intentado no llorar.

-¿queeee? carajo- dijo alterado, se dio vuelta y miro a la albina que seguía desnuda.

-tu, vístete y lárgate- dijo tomándola de un brazo con fuerza para ponerla de pie.

-¿que? tú no puedes tratarme así, no después de hacer el amor- dijo ella "ofendida" pero con una sonrisa aun en su cara y mirándome a mi burlonamente.

No iba a permitir que se diera burlara de mí y mucho menos que siguiera aquí.

\- como lo oyes zorra, mueve el culo vístete y lárgate ¡YA¡ además lo que hicieron no es el amor, fue simple sexo como el que ha tenido con mucha otras- le grite tirándola del cabello.

\- súrtame maldita- se quejaba ella con un tono muy insoportable.

De un momento a otro me golpeo en el estómago. La solte de inmediato por la impresión, porque de dolor no sentí nada.

\- idiota- estaba por devolverle el golpe pero Hidan se me adelanto.

-aaaaa- se quejó ella del dolor después de que Hidan le diera un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- nunca más se te ocurra tocar a mi imooto, ¿ME OYES?- la albina se sostenía fuertemente el estómago.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- la voz de Pain se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Me gire rápido y ahí estaba el con una cara muy molesta mientras veía la escena.

-Hidan suéltala- dijo Pain y cuando me di la vuelta vi que Hidan tenía del cuello a la albina.

-Hidan- volvió a decir Pain al ver que él no obedecía y seguía presionando el cuello e la chica.

La albina estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, si bien ella era detestable no podía permitirle que por matarla Hidan fuera castigado por Pain... más de lo que ya iba a ser.

Me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Onii-san déjala ya por favor- Hidan tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, esto estaba mal.

-Onii-san ya basta- esta bes me puse al frente de él y con mi mano en su mejilla, el me miro y su sonrisa se fue, dejo caer a la albina, que ya estaba inconsciente pero de seguro aun respiraba.

-Hidan acompáñame- dijo Pain serio.

Hidan lo miro mal y lo siguió sin decir nada.

\- y tu Akira encárgate de sacarla de aquí- dijo Pain desde el pasillo.

Me quede unos minutos mirando a la chica, suspire y la levante del piso, sin mucho trabajo la cargue y salí del cuarto con ella el mi hombro.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, en la parte de abajo ya no estaba nadie, bueno casi nadie.

-¿qué haces aquí todavía?- le pregunte a Kakuzu.

\- mmm pues Pain bajo con el idiota de Hidan detrás y él tenía un semblante serio, así que tenía curiosidad- dio el despreocupado.

\- es posible que me quede sin hermano después de esto-

\- ¿y ella?- pregunto señalando a la albina.

\- Pain me dijo que la quería fuera de aquí-

\- ya veo... dámela- y sin esperar a que le contestara me quito a la chica de un jalón- yo la llevo.

\- gracias- le dije y él se dio la vuelta yéndose.

Suspire y subí las escaleras lentamente.

Pase lentamente por las habitaciones, llegue a mi puerta y no pude evitar mirar atrás a la habitación de Hidan, solté otro suspiro y camine a su habitación, mire el gran desorden que había y decidí empezar a ordenar.

Estaba por terminar ya solo me faltaba ver donde iba a poner la ropa de la zorra albina, abrí la ventana y las queme con un jutsu, las cenizas se fueron con el viento.

Respire el aire puro y mire el horizonte, era un bello atardecer, me hipnotizo la belleza del cielo de tal manera que deje de prestar atención a todo lo demás.

-Akira- una voz me llamo, me di la vuelta y vi a Hidan en el marco de la puerta.

-aaaaaa Onii-san, ¿cómo te fue?-

\- estoy castigado asta nuevo aviso y dentro de una semana saldré a una misión muy lejos y solo- dijo desanimado mientras entraba a la habitación y serraba la puerta.

\- ya veo, ciento no haberte avisado pronto-

\- descuida, no fue tu culpa, fue de esa zorra por no largarse cuando se lo dije-

\- maldita- murmure por lo bajo.

\- por cierto, ¿cómo está tu abdomen?- pregunto acercándose a mí.

-aaaa pues no me duele- era cierto no me dolía no me había pegado fuerte.

-no te creo- dijo él y de pronto me jalo tirándome a la cama.

-¿que...que haces?- estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- voy a comprobar por mi cuenta que estas bien- en ese momento de un solo jalón me quito la blusa dejadme solo con el sujetador, si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba peor.

\- ¡O..Onii-san¡- su mirada era penetrante y me hacían sentir indefensa.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar todo mi abdomen. Se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

-haaa- serré los ojos, no quería verlo después de haber hecho eso, el solo me veía como una hermana.

-Akira- dijo él.

-Oii-san- murmure, pero en ese momento el paro de acariciarme, abrí los ojos y me topé con los suyos, que tenían un brillo de enfado.

\- no me vuelvas a decir así ¡NUNCA¡- me grito a centímetros de mi cara.

-¿po..Porque?- pregunte asustada por su repentino cambio de humor-

\- porque me recuerda que tu solo me coincidieras tu hermano mayor y que no te puedo tocar- dijo apartándose de mí.

\- es detestable escucharte decirme hermano, siendo que yo quisiera hacerte mía una y otra vez- no podía creer lo que estaba echando, el..el, me

-Hidan- dije acercándome a el- a mí tampoco me gusta que me digas hermana, yo no quiero ser tu hermana- me puse detrás de el por qué no tenía el valor de verlo de frente. Pero él se dio la vuelta.

-pe..pero tú y el idiota de Kakuzu- yo negué con la cabeza.

\- el solo me ayudo con un de mis ridículos planes de darte celos, plan que por cierto fallo- sonreí sin ganas.

\- no fallo- dijo él y yo levante la vista sorprendida

\- no sabes las ganas que tenia de matar a ese maldito cuando lo vi abrazarte, y cuando tú le pusiste una mano en el pecho, sentía como la sangre me hervía, quería ir jalarte de sus brazos y besarte para dejarles bien claro a los dos que tú eres mía, MÍA Y DE NADIE MAS- al decir esto se acercó mucho a mí y me acorralo en la pared.

\- entonces ¿por qué trajiste a esa zorra aquí? ¿eee?- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

\- por la misma razón que tú, celos, quería darte celos ver que tanto sentías por mí, pero en vez de eso solo sonreíste y me seguiste la idea, así que la ira me invadió y con ella recorriéndome las venas, fui con esa zorra y desquite toda mi ira, me decepciono ver que no te intereso en lo más mínimo.

\- te equivocas, estaba más que enojada, pero yo soy tu hermanita y como tal tenía que comportarme-

\- pues si ese es el problema, ya no eres más mi hermana- y antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí sus labios contra los míos, su labios se movían con desesperación como su buscaran algo y ese algo era mi respuesta, así que no tarde más y le correspondí.

Sabía que mis movimientos eran torpes y eso me daba pena.

-jum eres tan inocente- dijo el poniendo su dedo pulgar en mis labios.

-perdón, pero yo no me la paso besando a medio mundo- le dije algo indignada.

\- y eso me alegra, no te preocupes que yo te enseñare todo lo que se- al decir esto sentí como una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura.

\- ¡Hi...Hidan¡- dije sorprendida por su comentario.

\- lo vez, se oye mejor que Onii-san-

\- tienes razón se oye mejor- le sonreí.

\- si no quieres que te viole debes dejar de sonreír de esa manera, es muy excitante-

-Hidan ¿enserio te atraigo?, es que comparándome con las chicas que has traído aquí yo no tengo bueno, yo no, es que yo-

-eres perfecta así- de nuevo me callo con un beso, pero este fue más dulce y lento.

-te amo Hidan-

\- yo también mi linda Akira- después de eso volvió a besarme.

Sin duda era una experiencia muy excitante, me pregunto cómo será hacer el amor con él.

 **SER NOVIA DE HIDAN ES: ser novia del más pervertido, celoso y apasionado Onii-san de todos.**


	3. El único arte eterno

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Espero que les guste este nuevo cap, si es así por favor me ayudarían mucho con un fav y si comentan me alegraría más pues me gusta saber si mi trabajo les gusta

-han entendido cuál es su misión- nos dijo Pain, ambos asentimos y recibimos el pergamino con los datos de la misión.

-tengan cuidado- dijo Pain mientras Caminábamos a la salida.

\- como ordene líder-sama- serranos la puerta y caminamos fuera de la guarida.

-aaaaa pero que molesto- dijo Deidara una vez fuera de casa.

\- no te quejes y camina, entre más rápido terminemos mejor- me encontraba leyendo algunos datos sobre el enemigo, según Pain eran de cuidado y no debíamos confiar nos.

\- debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que hacemos, nuestros enemigos tienen habilidades muy buenas- le dije a Deidara pero el solo me arrebato el documento y lo hizo explotar.

\- ¡heyyyy¡-

\- estas son puras estupideces, no hay quien me gane- sin duda era un maldito prepotente.

\- deberías dejar de ser tan engreído y ponerte más serio con esta misión-

\- are are, no te preocupes esta misión es sencilla solo tenemos que robar un documento y listo misión cumplida-

\- sí, pero los que cuidan ese pergamino no son simples ninjas- cuando Deidara quiere no entiende razones.

-ja, eso no me importa-

-no tienes remedio, algún día te van a matar- dije mientras miraba para otro lado.

\- ¿te preocupas por mí?- escuche la voz de Deidara en en mi oído, me di vuelta y él estaba muy cerca de mí.

-haaa pero que haces- sentí la madera fría de un árbol a mis espaldas, él me tenía atrapada.

\- ¿te preocupas por mí?- volvió a repetir.

-pu..pues claro que me preocupo por ti, te amo- le dije mientras me temblaban las piernas.

\- ja, que ridículo, preocuparte por mí, entiende que NADA me va a pasar- cundo dijo esto se apartó y siguió caminando.

Deidara era mi novio desde hace poco, la verdad es que nos queríamos muchos pero su personalidad tan... prepotente, orgullosa y pesada era insoportable.

Seguimos caminando durante un largo rato más, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.

Mire en dirección a Deidara y este tenía las dos manos metidas en sus bolsillos, era seguro que estaba preparando su arcilla.

\- no crees que es un desperdicio usar la arcilla de esa manera- dije mirando para otro lado.

-¿eee, a que te refieres?- voltio a mirarme.

-es un desperdicio hacer explotar la arcilla, siendo que podrías hacer esculturas muy bellas y... Eternas- cuando dije esa palabra Deidara paro de caminar y se giró por completo.

No debí decir eso. Yo compartía la idea de Sasori sobre que el arte debía ser eterno y eso había sido un gran problema entre Deidara y yo.

\- ¿pero qué demonios estas diciendo?, el arte es un explosión, es momentáneo y nunca debería ser eterno, nada que sea eterno es bueno- podía ver la ira en sus ojos y debía admitir que daba miedo.

\- esa es tu opinión pero la mía es diferente, yo digo que las cosas eternas son más bellas- yo no iba a ceder.

\- pues si tanto estás de acuerdo con Sasori deberías irte con él y si quieres puedes ser su novia... a y si tantas ganas tienes puedes acostarte con el- ¿¡queeee¡? antes de que pudiera contestarle se dio la vuelta, dio un salto a los árboles y comenzó a correr muy rápido, la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos, Deidara en ese estado era capaz de muchas estupideces.

Intente seguirle el paso por entre los arboles pero por la desesperación de intentar alcanzarlo no me fijaba muy bien en donde pisaba, de un momento a otro no pude pisar en el tronco y caí fuertemente, afortunadamente logre amortiguar algo mi caída pero eso no evito que me lastimara el tobillo.

-carajo- intente moverlo pero dolía demasiado.

Intente analizar mi situación y ver cuáles eran mis posibilidades.

\- bien veamos, estoy sola, tengo el tobillo posiblemente roto, estoy en...- toque el piso para saber qué tipo de tierra era- bien estoy en territorio enemigo, aproximadamente son las 8 de la noche y los vigías de la zona deben estar haciendo su recorrido en este momento, si a eso le sumo que Deidara debe estar ya a varios kilómetros de distancia, puedo decir que... no puedo estar peor- deje caer mi cabeza en el tronco de el árbol que tenía detrás y como pude me arrastre para acomodarme.

Esto sí que estaba mal y era seguro que Deidara no iba a venir por mí, mi situación no podía ir peor. Pero claro olvide que cuando dices que nada puede salir peor... es seguro que algo saldrá peor.

Empecé a escuchar unos ruidos por entre los árboles y de inmediato tome una shuriken, si eran pocos estaba segura que podría contra ellos.

Pero para mí mala surte de entre las sombras salieron una docena de hombres todos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-baya baya, una linda chica, sola en este bosque, aparentemente lastimada, no todos los días tenemos tanta surte- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mí, tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-aléjate de mí si no quieres morir imbécil- debía mostrarme firme y segura.

\- ja seguro ¿una insípida niña como tú me va a matar?- de repente dos hombre me tomaron por los brazos y me obligaron a ponerme de pie.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- no pude evitar gritar por el fuerte dolor que sentí en mi tobillo al ponerme de pie.

\- o pero que sorpresa, miren esto chicos, es un Akatsuki- sentí como de inmediato el ambiente se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la organización.

-tranquilos chicos, ella está herida y no creo que pueda hacer mucho después de inyectarle el suero- ¿suero? de repente sentí como algo se encajaba en mi nuca, el dolor de mi tobillo y ahora este eran muy fuertes, intente moverme pero sentí mi cuerpo en extremo débil, me sentía muy cansada y sin fuerzas.

\- lo ven chicos ahora es más inofensiva que un gatito asustado-

-jefe escuche rumores de que en esa organización solo hay dos mujeres- escuche a un hombre decir de repente.

\- si eso es cierto se imaginan el respeto y prestigio que tendremos cuando digamos que no solo matamos a una Akatsuki sino que también nos la cogimos hasta mas no poder, siendo ella una de las dos únicas mujeres de esa tan importante organización- cuando el hombre castaño dijo eso sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, esto no estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien.

\- no temas pequeña, te puedo asegurar que vas a disfrutar mucho lo que te vamos a hacer-

Los dos hombres que me tenían sujeta por los brazos me estrellaron fuertemente contra el árbol en el que antes estuve recargada, mire al hombre castaño y este se comenzó a acercar a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acaricio la mejilla, sus manos se sentían muy ásperas y su olor era desagradable, se acercó más a mi estando a centímetros de mi cara.

\- cuando terminemos con tigo vas a pedir piedad- después de decir eso hizo una señal con la mano y todos los demás hombres se acercaron.

De un momento a otro sentí muchas manos tocar mi cuerpo por encima de mi capa, pero sin previo aviso la rasgaron y pude sentir sus asquerosas manos por mis piernas desnudas, mis brazos y cuello, otras manos tocaban mis pechos que aún eran cubiertos por mi blusa tinta y ajustada. La sensación era repugnante.

-no no no, basta, ¡paren¡- no podía evitar gritar y llorara, no quería que me tocaran pero tampoco era capaz de defenderme, lo que me habían inyectado seguía teniendo efecto en mí.

El tipo castaño volvió su mirada y encontró la mía, con suma fuerza tomo de nuevo mi cara entre su mano.

\- me pregunto qué sabor tendrán tus labios- yo no quería que me siguieran tocando y tampoco quería que me besara este tipo.

Mientras él se iba acercado a mis labios yo solo podía pensar en una persona... Deidara, yo quería que el fuera mi primer beso y que también fuera con él mi primera vez, pero ahora estaba en esta situación.

Aquel hombre repugnante estaba por besarme, cuando de pronto escuche una explosión cerca de hay. El hombre castaño se alejó de mí rápidamente, pero no soltó mi cara. Mire en la dirección donde sonó la explosión y de entre el humo pude detectar la voz de Deidara.

\- se puede saber ¿qué carajo están asiendo con MI novia?- Deidara se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros.

\- ¿tu novia? ja esta chica es una Akatsuki- dijo un hombre que tenía mi pierna entre sus manos.

-lo se imbécil-

\- entonces sabes que es imposible que esta perra sea tu novia- dijo otro para después lamer mi mejilla, que asco.

\- idiotas- cundo por fin la luz permitió que lo vieran, todos se tensaron de nuevo, una ráfaga de viento cruzo el lugar en ese momento y la capa distintiva de los Akatsuki brillo en todo su esplendor, escuche al Castaño pasar saliva. Muchas de las manos que me tenían sujeta, comenzaron a temblar.

\- e..es un Akat...Akatsuki- dijo uno de los hombres.

\- no lo voy a repetir suelten a Mi novia ¡en este mismo instante¡- todas las manos que me tenían sujeta me soltaron y todos los hombres se apartaron todos menos uno, el castaño me seguía tomando por la barbilla y en un movimiento brusco me jalo de la cintura y me pego a él.

\- ¿no me escuchaste?-

\- si..si te me acercas la... la... la MATO- sentí como un kunay se posicionaba en mi garganta.

\- ¿matarla?- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Deidara y de repente el tipo me soltó, caí al piso pues no me podía sostener yo sola, mire al tipo y este tenía una serpiente de arcilla presionando su brazo.

\- las únicas martes que habrá hoy son las de ustedes-

Mire en dirección a los demás hombres y todos eran sujetados por serpientes, arañas o alguna otra de sus creaciones.

Deidara se acercó a mí, me levanto del piso y me acomodo en su espalda, yo me agarre fuerte de él y vi como hacia su posición de manos.

-KATSU- y al decir esto todos los hombres que estaban atrás de nosotros exploraron, podía oír sus gritos de dolor, junto con los gritos del hombre castaño quien solo había perdido su mano, los gritos de todos inundaban el ambiente y aun sin ver a Deidara a la cara sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, yo por mi parte solo me recosté en su espalda y cerré mis ojos, podía sentir como el suero iba perdiendo efecto.

\- piedad- pidió aquel hombre, no sabía lo que pasaba pero no debía ser nada bueno para el.

\- creo que mi novia también la pidió pero ni tu ni tus hombres se la dieron, así que ¿por qué habría yo de tenerla con tigo?- la voz de Deidara sonaba fría y en cierto modo hasta a mí me daba miedo.

-KATSU- eche un grito y después la gran explosión. Me aferre más al cuerpo de Deidara.

Caminamos en dirección de vuelta a casa, pero aun no habíamos terminado la misión no podíamos volver.

\- Deidara, no podemos volver, la...-

\- ¿misión?, toma- dijo dándome el pergamino que habíamos ido a buscar.

\- ¿cómo lo obtuviste?-

\- ese desagradable tipo lo traía con sigo y una de las serpientes se lo quito, te dije que eran unos inútiles-

\- ya veo- fue todo lo que dije y me volví a recostar.

Deidara paro de repente, levante la vista y el solo miraba al frente. Me bajo con cuidado y me coloco en un árbol, él se agacho y comenzó a revisar mi tobillo.

\- no está roto, pero si está muy lastimado, fuera de eso creo que no tienes ningún golpe más, ¿cómo te sientes?-

\- bien- Deidara aún tenía mi tobillo entre sus manos cundo levanto la vista y me miro, su mirada se notaba preocupada pero de repente cambio a una seria y algo molesta.

-¡vez lo que tu estúpido arte eterno te causo¡-

-¿qué?- no podía creer sus cambios de humor y yo que pensé que el bipolar era Zetsu.

\- el arte eterno es estúpido y que tú creas en él te convierte en estúpida y por eso te pasan cosas como estas-

-Deidara- le dije ignorando su comentario. El solo me miro.

-¿enserio crees que todo lo eterno es estúpido?- agache mi cabeza pues no quería que me viera.

\- sí, es estúpido, inútil y no debería existir- estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y eso dolía.

\- entonces...¿cuánto durara nuestro amor?- le pregunte sin rodeos.

\- ¿eeee?- no se esperaba la pregunta, eso era obvio.

\- dime, ¿cuánto durara esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me vas a querer? años, meses, días... horas- entre más lo pensaba más me lastimaba.

\- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

\- tú dices que todo lo eterno es estúpido y demás, es por eso que quiero saber por cuanto tiempo me vas a amar, así podre estar preparada para cundo te canses- sentía un nudo en mi garganta y como se me empezaba a ir la voz.

\- ...- el no dijo nada.

\- ¿Deidara?- lo llame.

-...- pero el siguió sin contestar.

-Deid...- lo iba a llamar de nuevo pero sus labios me interrumpieron.

Deidara me había tomado por sorpresa, me besaba de una manera muy apasionada pero a la vez muy dulce, sentí como pasaba su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para pasar, yo abrí mi boca dándole permiso y sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, rápidamente comenzó una especia de danza entre nuestras lenguas, era como si no quisiéramos separarnos nunca, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos. Rompimos el beso lentamente, pero nosotros no nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes y el tomo una de mis manos con la suya, mientras ponía la otra en mi mejilla.

\- te amo, te amo mucho y por ti soy capaz de creer en todo, hasta en lo eterno- sus ojos azules me resultan tan cautivadores en ese momento.

\- Akira de todo lo que hay en este mundo puedo decirte que lo único eterno para mi es el amor, ESTE AMOR- levante mi vista sorprendida por las palabras de Deidara.

\- De..Deidara-

\- Akira, a partir de este momento puedo decirte que el único arte eterno es el arte del amor-

Sonreí y lo abrece fuertemente, el me beso nuevamente pero más lento y tierno, cundo nos separamos el me sonrió y se puso de pie, me tomo entre sus brazos y me acomodo de nuevo en su espalda.

Camino unos minutos hasta que de pronto hablo.

\- amm Akira ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo el algo ¿nervioso?.

\- dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

\- ¿podrías no decirle a Sasori-sempai que dije que creía en el arte eterno? no dejara de molestarme si se lo dices-

\- jaja, claro Dei, no le diré nada a Sasori, será nuestro secreto- le dije riendo y abrazándolo.

\- gracias, te amo-

\- y yo a ti- me recosté en su espalda dispuesta a dormir, enserio me sentía cansada.

Seguimos nuestro camino a casa, yo me estaba quedando profundamente dormida.

 **Ser novia de Deidara quiere decir: enseñarle al más prepotente, arrogante y engreído de todos... que EL ARTE DEL AMOR PUEDE SER ETERNO.**


	4. Quiero un novio, no un niñero

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí nuevo cap, gracias por comentar en el cap pasado y pues ya saben si les gusta mi trabajo me encantaría que votaran y comentaran GRACIAS :D**

 **"TE PROTEGERÉ TODA LA VIDA, no dejare que nadie nunca te lastime."**

La joven recordaba aquellas palabras que tres años atrás pensó jamás escucharía de él, ahora con 16 años no son más que el recordatorio constante de un pasado que le ofrecía un futuro tan bello y que terminó siendo un infierno.

Jamás pensó él corresponderia a sus sentimientos, después de todo ella solo era una NIÑA de 13 años y el todo un hombre, pero como suelen decir "para el amor no hay edades", él se enamoró de ella y de esta manera prometió cuidarla por siempre; el problema fue que jamás imaginó que él tomaría tan seriamente su promesa...

Por la entrada de la guarida de los Akatsuki se podía ver a una pelinegra intentando salir por la puerta lo más sigilosa posible, se veía nerviosa y alterada. Sus pasos eran suaves, como si intentara escapar de algo o... de alguien.

Estaba por lograrlo¡ solo tenía que salir sigilosamente por la pequeña abertura que había creado y ¡listo¡ sería libre, pero su plan fracasó cuando una gruesa voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su CASI exitosa huida.

\- ¿se puede saber a dónde pretendías ir, Akira?-

\- ¡Itachi¡ qué sorpresa- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- no te sentí, valla si eres muy silencioso y ade...-

\- Akira no quieras cambiar de tema, te hice una pregunta ¿a dónde ibas?-

\- eeee veras yo aaaa y pues luego yo eee pues- la chica intentaba pensar en una buena excusa, pero nada bueno llegaba a su mente.

-A.K.I.R.A- itachi estaba comenzando a impacientarse demasiado.

-haaaaaaaaa- la chica se dio por vencida en ese momento.

\- iba a entrenar con Deidara- dijo resignada, pero ya sabía cuál sería la reacción de Itachi.

\- ¿¡con Deidara¡?¿¡y por qué con él¡?- los ojos de itachi se volvieron rojos mostrando así el sharingan.

\- tú me dijiste que ibas a estar muy ocupado y no podrías ayudarme, así que le comente a Deidara y él dijo que si- la chica intentaba ser paciente y estar calmada.

-¿¡ y no se lo podías pedir a alguien más normal¡?- eso fue todo, la pelinegra no soporto más.

-¿¡normal¡? ¿¡Dime quien de aquí es normal¡? Pain tiene un complejo de dios, Zetsu es una maldita planta CARNÍVORA bipolar, Kisami es un pez que debería ser sushi, Kakuzu es un muñeco vudú todo remendado, Hidan es un SANTO **¡PERVERTIDO¡** , Sasori tiene el síndrome de pinocho pero al revés y Tobi... es ¡TOBI¡. En este lugar los únicos medio normales son tú, Deidara y Konan y ella está en una misión, así que ¿¡a quien más querías que se lo pidiera¡?- cuando Akira término Itachi estaba sorprendido de que ella le hubiera contestado de esa forma, eso no era normal en ella.

\- modula tu tono de voz Akira-

\- ¡NO TENGO 13 AÑOS PARA QUE ME DIGAS QUE PUEDO Y QUE NO PUEDO HACER¡-

Akira ya no podía soportar la situación siempre era así, no podía hacer nada porque él creía que era peligroso, inapropiado, inútil, tonto o simplemente estaba mal, ¡eso era el colmo¡ ella estaba involucrada con la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo, todas las naciones tenían órdenes de matar a cualquiera de los Akatsuki, su vida estaba en riesgo siempre, ¿¡y a él le parecía peligroso que fuera a entrenar con Deidara¡? ESTABA LOCO.

\- Akira será mejor que te controles y después hables- Itachi seguía con su clase de compostura.

Akira agacho la cabeza, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolería mucho pero no podía soportar más vivir de esa manera. Levantó lentamente la vista hasta toparse con ese par de ojos carmesí.

\- se acabó- su voz mostraba seguridad pero por dentro se sentía tan vulnerable.

-¿qué?- Itachi no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- ¡se acabó¡ ya no puedo seguir soportando que me trates de esa manera, cuando tenía trece pensé que era por mi edad pero ahora me parece insoportable tener que liderar con tu sobreprotección, a veces creo que me tratas así por lo que no pudiste hacer con tu hermano ¿pero que crees? ¡Yo no soy tu hermana pequeña¡ y tampoco pretendo serlo, Itachi... quiero un novio no un niñero- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Akira- Itachi no podía creer aquello.

-perdón- antes de que Itachi pudiera decir otra cosa la pelinegra salió de la guarida.

Sabía que había huido, huido como una cobarde sin siquiera mirar atrás sabiendo que en el fondo acababa de dejar aquello por lo que antes había peleado tanto.

Los días pasaron lentamente y con ellos pasaron 5 años en los que el solo verse era doloroso para los dos pero ninguno lo demostraba ante el otro, las noches eran de llanto por parte de ella y de frustración por parte de él, los demás miembros intentaban ignorar la tensión que se creaba en las habitaciones si por algún motivo ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Nadie decía nada pero todos sabían lo obvio... aún se amaban.

Ese día Pain quería terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez y había decidido que la mejor manera sería darles un tiempo a solas sin que nadie pudiera intervenir, del que ninguno de ellos pudiera escapar como siempre y qué mejor forma de lograrlo que una misión.

\- esta es una misión sencilla, solo tienen que hacer una inspección del terreno para asegurarnos de que nadie a descubierto nuestro escondite- la verdad es que esa misión no tenía sentido alguno pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-¿y no lo puede hacer Zetsu? siempre es el que hace ese tipo de cosas- dijo la pelinegra desesperada por librarse de la situación.

\- él tiene otra misión-

\- ¿y Deidara? si sobrevuela la planicie será más rápido- esta vez fue el Uchiha el que hablo.

\- intento ser discreto y un ave gigante no es mi definición de discreción-

\- y que tal..-

\- dejen de discutir y muévanse, los elegí a ustedes y serán ¡USTEDES LOS QUE LO HAGAN¡- Y sin discutir más ambos emprendieron camino a una misión sin sentido.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, tenían todo para decirse pero ninguno decía nada. Evitando miradas siguieron su camino, ya habían terminado con la parte desértica del terreno y era hora de entrar al bosque.

-haaa- la chica soltó un pesado suspiro.

Si bien el recorrido era fácil para nada lo era el soportar tantas sensaciones y emociones al mismo tiempo.

Akira apresuraba el paso una vez dentro de la espesura del bosque. Nunca le habían gustado los espacios tan cerrados y aquel bosque era muy claustrofóbico. En su intento por caminar más rápido y salir de ahí no se dio cuenta de una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol y se tropezó pero incluso antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el fuerte brazo de Itachi la sujeto de la cintura para que no cayera.

-gra...-

En un movimiento brusco el azabache recostó a la chica en el árbol, su espalda se encontraba pegada a la fría madera del tronco, el pelinegro tomó las manos de la chica y las aprisionó en lo alto de su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras la otra la aferraba con fuerza a su cintura.

Sus ojos eran penetrantes, negros como la noche apresaron los de ella con una sola mirada, sus piernas temblaban por la acción del azabache mientras que él solo miraba sus ojos como si buscara algo.

-Ita..- los labios de la chica temblaba de la misma forma que sus piernas.

El azabache quitó la vista de los ojos de Akira y los fijó en sus labios, tanto tiempo se había resistido a robarle un beso, cuantas noches pasó controlando sus inmensas de entrar a su habitación a robarle solo un beso, ya no podía más tenía que probar de nuevo sus labios aunque después ella terminara odiandolo.

No lo pensó más y aunque fue con suma brusquedad unió sus labios con los de ella. Por fin podía sentir ese dulce sabor de nuevo.

Estaba tan perdido con sus labios que terminó por liberar de su agarre las muñecas de la pelinegra, sabía que intentará alejarlo pero, la chica solo pudo atinar a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y corresponder después de tanto a su beso.

En el fondo ella había estado deseando aquello y ahora lo disfrutaría aunque después le doliera más.

Aquel beso se volvió apasionado, ambos intentando calmar aquella ansiedad que durante tanto tiempo se habían generado, pero como todo, aquel beso debía terminar y fue el detestable oxígeno lo que le dio final.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en espera de que alguno dijera algo.

-perdón- Itachi fue quien rompió el silencio- perdón por ser un idiota, perdón por no haber sabido cómo te sentías, perdón por tratarte como una niña, pero... es que me aterraba pensar que si te dejaba hacer todo eso te perdería. El peligro solo era un pretexto, mi verdadera preocupación era que conocieras a alguien mejor y te dieras cuenta de que en realidad no me amabas y terminarás por dejarme, pero créeme yo por ti sería capaz de dar hasta mi vida- itachi sonrió débilmente de lado para después darle la espalda- ja, no te parece tonto que al final me hayas dejado no por alguien más si no por mí y mi estupidez- cuando el azabache dijo eso soltó a la chica y se apartó de ella, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda mientras miraba al piso.

\- jamás me enamoraría de alguien más Itachi, estoy enamorada de ti desde que supe lo que la palabra amor significaba y mira que eso lo aprendí, de una forma muy tonta pero lo aprendí, cuando tenía 6 años. Así que si llevas la cuenta tengo 13 años enamorada de ti, ¿en verdad crees que podría llegar a amar a alguien más?- Akira lo abrazo por la espalda y se recostó en ella.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Akira ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Itachi tomo de la barbilla a la pelinegra y le pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- me encantaría- y aquel beso selló un trato de amor.

\- ¿Itachi?- la tímida voz de la chica resonó en el repentino pero cómodo silencio.

-mmm- murmuro el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿prometes dejar que haga más cosas y no tratarme como una niña pequeña?-

\- aaaaaaaaaa-

-Itachi...- dijo la joven con tono acusador.

\- está bien, todo menos estar a solas con Hidan-

\- eso jamás- dijo la pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- vamos, hay una misión que terminar- le recordó el azabache y tomándola de la mano siguieron con su camino.

 **Ser novia de itachi es: TENER UN NIÑERO PERSONAL CON COMPLEJO DE INFERIORIDAD CAPAZ DE DAR LA VIDA POR TI.**


End file.
